


Ready

by gothgirlmahi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Elevators, F/M, Kissing, Thor is a fertility god amen, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You and Thor are trying for a baby.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Ready

This party was going way too long. They always did when the Avengers were involved but you had much better things to do. Unfortunately, Thor didn’t seem to share your sentiment that evening.

For the third time that night, you made eye contact with him from where he was talking to Steve and Sam. You tapped your wrist impatiently and he sent a nod and a quick smile your way before turning back to his conversation. Part of you wanted to go drag him away yourself.

You had work in the morning and you had to do this before you got too tired. Usually you wouldn’t treat it like such a chore, but it was something you were eager to get done.

After ten more minutes of waiting, he was still chatting, _still_ laughing, _still_ drinking like you weren’t waiting for him. You hated to ruin his fun but this was important. Managing your way through the crowd was easy enough until you were directly behind him. Steve and Sam saw you first and turned to greet you.

Thor turned with them, giving you a smile.

“Ah! You’ve decided to join us?” he asked.

“I’ve decided that it’s past my bedtime.”

“So soon?” Steve asked. Sam nodded.

“It’s a party. I thought you liked to dance?” Sam asked.

“I do but if I don’t give myself a curfew no one will.”

“Alright,” Thor said, “friends, I’m afraid I have to put this one to bed. We’ll see each other soon.”

As soon as he said his goodbyes you grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the crowded room. Once you were in the elevator, he backed you into a corner.

“What’s so important that you had to drag me away?”

“You _know_ what’s so important.”

“Please remind me, love. I do enjoy hearing you say it.”

_“I am ovulating and we have to make a baby.”_

His lips were on yours as he caged you in with his body. Hands caressed your face as you kissed before gliding lower and cupping your breasts. You pulled back from his mouth with a disapproving look as he groped you.

“ _Thor_ , someone could see. You know there’s cameras in here, right?”

“They’ll see and die of jealousy.”

Before you could argue any further, the elevator dinged, finally arriving at your floor. You gasped as Thor threw you over his shoulder and sprinted to your room. He opened the door quickly and slammed it before standing you against the wall.

His hands were all over you. Roaming and squeezing while his mouth met yours in a heated kiss. When you were out of breath, he pulled back suddenly, looking absolutely feral.

“This dress annoys me,” he said before manhandling you to face the wall and undressing you quickly. He threw the dress across the room like it had wronged him.

“Okay, I’ll never wear clothes again because it annoys you,” you teased.

“That wouldn’t be such a bad world to live in.”

He turned you back around to face him and your hands immediately went to unbuckle his pants. With one quick swoop, he grabbed your hands and held them above your head with one of his.

“Ah, Ah. Not yet.”

He slid his thigh between yours, moving his face back to your neck and sucking lightly at your favorite spot. When he pulled back, you barely noticed you had been grinding against his leg.

“You want me to fuck you? You want me to put my baby in you?” His voice was low in your ear and you nodded.

“That’s what I’ve been asking for all night.”

He nipped at your neck again and you halfheartedly pushed him away. His leg pressed more firmly against your core and a moan escaped your lips.

“Let me take my time making love to you,” he whispered.

You thrust your hips against his thigh while he kissed down your neck. His hands roamed your body slowly, over your collarbone, down to gently squeeze at your breasts, down your abdomen and finally landing at your hips. He pushed you into a quicker rhythm against him.

A wet spot was forming on your panties as you ground your hips on him. The extra lubrication made the friction feel even better. Your juices seeped into the material on his leg and he had to smile at how ready you were for him. Eyes closed and focused on making yourself feel good. Perfect.

He pushed his leg against you to help you out and you threw your head back, eyes now open. Your hands came to rest on his forearms.

“I’m so close.”

“I want nothing more in this moment than you cumming on my leg.”

Your body seized with the pleasure you took from him. The tension released as you came and he worked you through it gently, encouraging your blissful state. When you were done, he held you close to press a kiss to your forehead before undressing your further. His hands came around the unclasp your bra, then he carefully pulled your panties down and helped you step out of them. One of his hands moved between your folds and you grabbed him, looking at him seriously.

You weren’t planning to be strung out from multiple orgasms. He always pulled you in like this. You were on a mission damn it!

“Thor, we need to hurry up. I need you naked right now,” you demanded. Thor laughed before pulling away from you and undressing.

“I suppose that would help, wouldn’t it?”

You started to help him get undressed because as much as you loved his body you weren’t in the mood for a strip tease. He laughed at how eager you were and pinned you to the wall when he was done. His cock pressed up against you, drawing your thoughts to just how thick he was. The fact that you took that thing on a regular basis still astounded you. Maybe you had superpowers, too.

He wasn’t moving, just staring at your reactions to him.

“Thor,” you complained.

“You said you wanted it quick, right? I’m going to give it to you hard just how you like then you’re off to bed. Deal?”

“Whatever. Please just put your dick in me.”

He pulled both of your thighs around his waist, holding you to the wall. You couldn’t help but cry out as he slid into you. When he was completely sheathed inside you, you whimpered.

“Are you okay?” he asked, putting a hand under your chin. You nodded.

“I’m so full.”

Thor kissed you and put his hands on your hips for leverage.

“And I’ll fill you with something else before the night is done.”

His first thrust was experimental, soft, just to see if you were ready. When he saw that you were, he went at you like a madman. When he said quick, he meant it, pulling you up and down on his cock like you weighed nothing.

Your hands ran over his shoulders, across the chiseled planes of his chest, anywhere you could touch him. You landed on gripping his biceps before realizing you could hardly hold on because every part of him was just so thick. His shoulders would have to do.

He hit that spot they said doesn’t exist and stars filled your vision. The speed he was going had you writhing in his arms, while he repeatedly slammed into you just where you needed him.

“It’s so good,” you praised him. He nodded, hair having fallen out of its place and framing his face gorgeously like the god he was.

He held you tighter and deepened his thrusts, letting out a growl as he did so.

“I keep picturing your stomach swollen with my seed, your breasts leaking milk. Just the thought of it makes me wild.”

“I want it so badly. Fuck a baby into me.” You pulled your legs around him tightly and realized your back wasn’t even on the wall anymore. He was just holding you up in the air as he fucked you.

Thor managed to somehow bring you down on him even faster and it threw you over the edge. You screamed his name, probably loud enough that plenty of other people could hear but you didn’t care.

While he worked toward his end, you held his face in your hands.

“I love you so much. I want you to cum inside me. I want your cum so badly. You’re a fertility god _so put a baby in me_.”

He smiled and buried his face in your neck. A low groan escaped him as he filled you with his cum. The feeling of it triggered a bit more of your own pleasure and you held him tight. You could feel his cum seeping out from where you were joined and moaned.

Thor looked up to you as you yawned.

“Happy now?” he asked with a smirk. Cheeky bastard.

“Very happy.”


End file.
